The fluorescence lifetimes of tryptophan and tyrosine in polypeptides of varying chain lengths will be studied to determine the effect of backbone and vicinal groups on excited state relaxation processes. The tryptophan fluorescence of free and bound malate dehydrogenase will be examined. The room temperature phosphorescence lifetimes of tryptophan in protein will be measured.